


雪中校舍-the snow

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 刑侦paro篇幅不够写不了破案细节了，只能来点大三角……





	雪中校舍-the snow

刑侦paro  
雪中校舍

这里不常下雪。

在Cris的记忆中，他只遇到过两场大雪。

12月24日，平安夜，晚七点四十三。圣洛夫伦寄宿男校，17岁的Black（化名）拨通了当地警局的电话。

“请快些……快些派人来，”他纤弱的嗓音在风雪的背景中显得尤为模糊和嘶哑，“这里……有人死了。”

负责此案的警官是Cristiano Ronaldo和他的搭档Sergio Ramos。

当Cristiano收到总部的电话时，他已经埋在自己的枕头里往梦境深处下沉了。他的24小时不关机的手机在他的胳膊边上震个没完，这让他痛不欲生地呻吟了一下，模糊地咒骂了几句，然后摸过手机。

“喂？”他脸都没抬，含混地应答电话。

“命案。”

Cristiano瞬间清醒了。

他几乎是立即从床上爬起来，顺脚轻轻踢了踢躺在一边赤裸的Sergio，然后麻利地把手机夹在下巴和肩膀间，给自己套上裤子。

他对着明显没回过神来的Sergio解释了一句：“命案。”

Ramos呻吟着抓抓头发：“操，”他也下了床，“平安夜也不消停。”

Cristiano正简单的询问案情：“发生在哪？死者和报案人？”

“死者是圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校的学生，名字是White（化名），18岁，报案人是他的同学。”

Cris突然手指一顿。

“你说哪儿？”他艰难地问。

“圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校。”电话那头的警员不耐烦地说，“怎么了吗？”

“……不，”他说，“谢谢，我马上到。”

“怎么啦？”他身后已经穿得衣冠整齐的Sergio问他。

Cristiano没有回过头，像是放空了一会儿，然后才恢复正常。

“没什么。”

他套上了自己的衬衣。  
——————————————————————  
Cristiano率先钻进了副驾驶，Ramos耸耸肩表示并不在意，随后自己坐上了驾驶位，同时递给Cris一杯热乎乎的纸杯速溶咖啡。

“喝一口，”他踩下油门，“我他妈真讨厌命案。”

Cristiano捧着咖啡杯，盯着窗外。他显得有些古怪得沉默与安静。

大雪纷纷扬扬，融万物于一炉银浆。洁白的雪，无瑕的雪，纯净的雪——仿佛能遮掩一切罪恶、一切遗憾。

车在雪地里很难开，开得稍微快点就要打滑。他们挣扎了半天才终于开到了圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校。Sergio打开车门窜了出来，而Ronaldo深吸一口雪气，抬着眼睛看向这座学校——礼拜教堂式的校舍和尖耸的塔尖，五颜六色的雕花玻璃，空地上老派地放置着一尊耶稣张开双臂拥抱世界的塑像。

他还知道在校舍的后窗，跪在地板上透过那不透明的巨大落地彩玻璃的缝隙看，能够看见开满紫色花朵的藤蔓类植物缝隙间的耶稣受难像。

他甚至还记得他被Kaka压在那扇玻璃上，他的脸颊贴着窗，眼睛盯着受难基督的身形，颤抖着接纳他友人的阴茎。

Cristiano叹了口气，跟上Sergio的步子。

——————————————————————  
死者White，18。

他的尸体被扔在校舍外的小树林里，仰面朝上，被人在胸口刺了五刀，其中有一刀刺在他的胸骨，在他的骨架上留下了一个小小的痕迹。

他表情并不惊恐，反而带着一点难以言说的解脱意味。他的左手按住了自己的胸口，右手则打开在一边。他的双腿微微蜷起，因为寒冷，尸体冻得硬邦邦的，法医临时尸检时的动作就像屠夫切割牛骨。

White长相非常英俊秀美，他有一张维纳斯情人的脸蛋，身体修长，约有180厘米高。Sergio绕着他的尸体走了两圈，忍不住恶心地说：“操，为什么他看上去一点都不疼？”

Cristiano思索着：“会不会他一开始还没死？”他说，“让我们假设——”他扯住Ramos的手臂，冲他的胸口做了一个刺杀的动作。“假设他遭到了这样的袭击，但愚蠢的攻击者的刀错开了他的心脏，他倒在雪地里，很快被雪淹没，冰雪有镇痛作用，而据报案人所说，他发现死者时，死者已经被半埋在雪里了。你觉的这个揣测怎么样？”

Ramos故意把胸肌贴上Cristiano的手，然后随便翻了翻法医刚刚送来的报告。

“我觉得说得通，”他说，“不过事实并非如此啊Cris，你该看看这份结果，他的胃里有大量的酒精和安定药物——甚至还他妈有点软毒品，我看看……哦，还有催情药物。真是精彩非凡。”

Cristiano摊手表示无奈：“让我见见报案人。”

——————————————————————  
报案人是17岁的Black（化名），他比死者略矮，长相普通，性格温和，神学课成绩优异，但并不擅长宣讲教义。

他神色飘忽不定，像在一个梦境里起起伏伏。

“嘿，”Cris不得不这么提醒他集中注意，“你好？”

Black转过头来，眼神如此悲哀和绝望，就好像死去的人是他的一生所爱。

Cristiano盯了他一会儿，突然招招手示意其他人出去——包括他的搭档。

他坐在Black对面，指关节敲了敲桌面。

“我曾在圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校就读过，”他语气直白而森冷，如一把手术刀，“直白点告诉我吧，死者是‘圣妓’吗？”

Black瞪大了眼睛，显出难以置信的神采。

——————————————————————  
Cristiano Ronaldo跪在自己的床上，咬着自己上衣的下摆，在几个大男孩的围观下自慰着。

那些酒精——圣血酒顺着他的嘴喉不断地滑下。他的同学们坐在桌边祈祷，他却在强烈的醉酒感和恍惚抬头的性欲间飘飘欲飞。

“好孩子。”他们中的一个在结束祈祷后抚摸着他柔软的卷发，“我们回寝室吧？把你的一切献给信仰。”

Cristiano颤抖着，他快高潮了。

他的一位同学的手指在他裸露的腹上缓缓爱抚，另一位则吻着他的耳廓在他耳边诉说典经：

“你的身体是圣灵居住的神殿。”

Cristiano浑身滚烫，他已经完全——完全准备好了——

门突然被打开，进来的是刚刚入校的Kaka，他拖着自己的行李走进寝室，在看到这一切的瞬间失去理智：

“主啊，”他猛地冲上前去推开所有人，他把Cris的脸颊按在怀里，仿佛牧羊女这么对待她的羔羊，“你们在做什么！这是不道德的！”

Cristiano的额发汗湿，他酒气蒸腾、情欲勃发，但他还是看见了Kaka漂亮的下颌线条和那双——温柔的眼睛。

他的手臂环着Kaka的腰。  
——————————————————————  
Sergio发现Cristiano从临时的审讯室出来时表情很难看。

“怎么说？”他紧张地询问。

Cristiano冷笑着回答：“怎么说？为什么不去问问其他学生呢？”他叹出一口气，“死者是‘圣妓’。”

Ramos犹豫着：“sese不明白，”他说，“你快点直说吧Cris！”

“圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校的——老传统了。”Cris打了个双引号的手势，语带讥诮，“一群荷尔蒙过剩的男孩，选一个他们最喜欢的孩子，反复地排挤他、孤立他、辱骂和嘲讽他、再给他洗脑，让他自愿在宗教仪式结束后为所有同学和老师发泄欲望。他们会叫他‘圣妓’，我们通过你的肉穴操到天堂，你的身体容纳我们的灵魂——顺便也容纳点精液。就他妈是这样。”

Sergio露出了难以言喻的表情。

“这真是我听过最恶心的事了，”他感慨，“那么关于案子呢？”

“是Black做的。”Cristiano这么说。

Sergio大吃一惊。

“他——他承认了？”

“一五一十。”  
——————————————————————  
从那天后，Kaka走进了Cristiano的生活。他是如此不同，真正的高尚和具有风范。他善良而无私，对Cristiano的处境感到难以置信和同情，他几乎是以Cristiano的保护者的位置自居的了。无论是吃饭还是上课，他总是紧紧挨着Cristiano，很快他们就在空闲时间一起在草坪上踢球了。

“你是个天才！”当Cristiano接过他的传球神鬼莫测地射入一球后，Kaka大声宣布，他抱着Cris毛茸茸的脑袋亲个没完，Cris咯咯地笑着，就着这个动作亲昵地吻着Kaka的喉结。他的手臂温顺地圈着Kaka的腰，不时地轻柔爱抚着对方的腰侧，手指则轻巧地在尾椎上弹动着上下滑动。

Kaka推开他的时候，自己的手指在微微发抖，他怀疑Cris是在有意挑拨他的心弦——但Cristiano的笑容那么自负和可爱，简直是透明的那种纯净。这让他只能暗念一声Amen，并谴责自己的心。

但这只是一个开始。

Kaka开始不得不注意那些无意间擦过的吻，桌子底下摩擦的膝盖，汗湿的皮肤，夜晚同眠时对方对着他颈窝的灼热呼吸……他开始越来越频繁地想着Cristiano，他的目光落在他的手腕、脖子以及脚踝上，这些有暗示意味的部件，有时候竟会独立出来，如同米开朗琪罗房间里散落的雕像碎块一样，有一种难喻的罗马式典雅。

而Cristiano在校舍的后窗前为他脱下衣服。

大雪。

他把校服踢在一边，赤身裸体地站在大面的彩玻璃前，黯淡的阳光被染上了几丝色泽这才隐秘地照在少年人的肉体上。

Kaka拥有了他。

他把Cris按在窗上肏他，在高潮的时候他略带嘲讽地问：“又是把全部献给信仰吗？”

Cris回过头来吻他：“不……”他声音发抖，“是献给你，我的朋友。”

紫色的细如米粒的无名的花朵在墙上攀附着，而耶稣的塑像在其中受难而垂死。

无名的花儿啊，忍受着极度的寂寞  
像吐露秘密一样  
散发芬芳  
——————————————————————  
“当我第一次来到圣洛夫伦男子寄宿学校时，我很沉默，内向，没有朋友。

学校里的大男孩把我的书扔到水池里。是White……他救了我。

我永远都记得他那天穿着一件白色的衬衫，他从台阶上走下来，两颊泛红，他把手担在带头的人的肩膀上——‘住手，别太过分了……给我个面子，嗯？’，其他人嬉笑着捏他的脸颊和乳，他没什么反应。等其他人都走了，他翻下水池，把我的书捡给我。

‘下次小心点。’他说，我看见他金属的十字架闪闪发光。

我开始和他成为了朋友。

第一次发现他和其他人的做爱——他们管这叫献祭——我很……吃惊，也很生气。我在事后告诉White这是不道德的，我跟他讲很多很多的故事，我甚至骂他是婊子。

他倚在床上，一丝不挂，只有他的十字架垂在胸口。他看着我，笑了笑，然后说‘好吧，如果你不高兴的话。’

从那天开始，我就是他唯一的朋友。但我知道他看不起我。因为我这么平凡而又懦弱，我厌恶他的下流肮脏，披着他洁白的羔羊皮，他才是那个拿钉子钉穿别人太阳穴的婊子。我就是这么跟他说的，美丽是一种罪恶，异教徒的神话故事里的海伦就是明证，鸡奸罪者要被上帝遗弃。

我以为他改悔了，但是今天，平安夜，我看见他大醉酩酊和其他的人淫交。我看着他，他的十字架。

等到一切结束的时候，我让他出来见我。在小树林，我对他说‘你改悔吧’，他没有看我，眼神飘忽涣散——我不知道他喝了多少。

‘不是我想喝的’他的声音听起来像在发飘，‘他们——灌我喝下——圣子的血。’

‘就算你喝多了，’我说，心如刀割，‘如果不是你刻意勾引，如果不是你刻意顺从——’

他慢慢地恍惚地笑了笑：‘……随你怎么想吧。’他又停了会儿，‘……我在耶稣受难像那边的花藤下发现了一点东西，好像是以前的学生写的——也是我想告诉你的，等你有空去看看吧——以后别来烦我了。’

‘什么叫别来烦你！’我喊得声嘶力竭，‘你这肮脏的该下地狱的蛇蝎！’

‘我的意思就是，我喜欢这样，我乐意堕落，你管不着我，’他说，‘你算什么东西？我忍了你几次你以为自己真的能教育我了？你他妈还是回家抱着圣经哭吧，小可怜虫。’

在我能反应过来前，我的刀已经刺向了他的胸口，第一次好像顶到了什么，刺不进去也很难拔出来，我费力地拔出刀，又刺了一次，然后又一次，又一次，又一次。他没有反抗，即便他比我强壮和高大，当我回过神来，他已经倒在了雪地上。我用雪擦了擦手和刀，走回校舍我的房间，把刀扔进地板的夹缝，然后把湿透了的袜子担在床柱上。这时我发现我在哭，随后我赤脚走到校舍一楼，用公共电话报警。

警官，你可以帮我看看耶稣受难像下面是什么吗？”

——————————————————————  
Cristiano在雪地里走着。

他想起很多年前他们毕业的时候，他和Kaka像亲兄弟一样告别，没有任何人说过任何关于那些暧昧情事的话。他们像所有同学一样，亲亲热热地交换贴面吻，说了一百万句“我们如一生的手足”，然后出了校门就把这一切留在记忆的垃圾桶里。

他绕到耶稣受难像下。那些花在雪中仍然倔强地开着，它们还记得他的瞳孔。

Cristiano翻开泥土。那里有一个小小的铁盒。他打开盒子，里面只有一张小小的纸条——却让他瞳孔收缩，那是Kaka的笔迹。

【我爱你】  
——————————————————————  
Cristiano和Sergio到公寓的时候，都已经是早上六点了。

Cristiano一下栽进床单里，Ramos揉了揉他的腰。

“我去拿个东西。”他说，“你等等我。”

Cris听见他走出房门，这才突然翻身起来。

他犹豫了片刻，拨通了那个学生年代记下的电话号码。

没有人接。

他莫名地松了一口气。

Sergio已经走回房间，手背在身后，表情竟然有点难以言喻的不好意思。Cristiano忍不住笑个没完：“你他妈在搞什么鬼？”

Sergio坐在他身边，轻轻地说：“傻瓜Cris，今天是圣诞节，你这白痴。”他把手伸到前面——他手上抓着一个小小的槲寄生花环。“圣诞礼物。”

Cristiano的声音在发抖：“操……你这是什么意思？”

Sergio说：“如果你愿意，我们就接吻吧——明年不当炮友兼同事了，好不好？”

他的眼睛柔软得像融化的太妃糖。

Cristiano感到心如鼓擂，他嘴角上扬，刚想说点什么——

他的手机响了。

 

END


End file.
